The followings presents devices, systems and methods that use computer vision technology to detect, track and classify people and objects and is useful in applications like security monitoring.
While motion detection software is useful in telling a camera when to start recording, its inability to know what it was seeing and distinguish between classes of objects can lead to many hours of wasted footage and false notifications. Consequently, such system would benefit by improvements in their ability to detect and differentiate, for example, people from animals, vehicles, or other objects. This could significantly reduce the number of false positives and unnecessary alerts sent to users, which can make even the most modern security cameras unusable.